Hitchhiker's Guide to Vampires
by Green-Eyed-Goddess
Summary: While Spike is on his way to get Dru back, he picks up a hitchhiker, Erin. Things unravel from there . . . . . Please R&R!! *COMPLETE*
1. She's Leaving Home

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, although I wish it did.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeline: After Lover's Walk. Spike is on his way to get Dru back.  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Title: Hitchhiker's Guide to Vampires  
  
Chapter One: She's Leaving Home.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Spike sped down the highway, driving full speed with rock music blaring. He was somewhere in Wyoming, and it was late at night. Not much danger of getting burned if he had to eat annoying policemen.  
  
Spike had just been in Sunnydale, he had tried to get Drusilla back with a love spell. Now, however, he had a better plan. He was going to find her, and torture her until she loved him again.  
  
So Spike drove through the dark, positive he was going to get his girlfriend of a hundred years back. It might take him awhile, but Drusilla would be his again. The only problem so far was boredom, driving across the country was definitely taking awhile.  
  
Only because of his ability to see easily in the dark did Spike see the girl from so far away. She was tall and slim, with strait red hair that fell past her shoulders. She stood on the side of the road, thumb raised hopefully as she saw Spike's headlights approaching.  
  
Hitchhiker.  
  
Spike slowed down the car a bit as he entertained the idea of giving her a ride. While humans were not his ideal companions, she would definitely help make the time pass quicker. "Besides," Spike thought, "If she ever gets to annoying I can just eat her."  
  
He screeched the car to a halt, turned down the music and rolled down the window, meeting the girl's bright green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erin was 19. She had lived in the small town in Wyoming for many more years then she wished. 19 years was a long time to live here. She could have been accepted to college, she was a very intelligent girl. Unfortunately, she didn't have any money, and her mom was sure as hell not going to pay for her to go to college.  
  
Whenever Erin had brought up the subject of college, her mother had gone over the same routine. On and on about how she had fed, clothed, and cared for her for all these years. "More like all these years I've been taking care of you." Erin always thought, though she kept quiet.  
  
Her mom was alcoholic duggie who came home it seemed every night with a different man. Erin tried to keep the house clean, save enough money to pay the bills, all the while wondering why she stuck around.  
  
So one day, Erin had left. College wasn't the only way out of this place, she could try to hitchhike over to New York City. Her friend had an apartment there, and it should be easy to find a job.  
  
So Erin had packed a backpack with as many clothes and other necessities as she could fit, and had walked to the highway. It was better to go at night, there was less chance some one she knew would see her and be curious.  
  
Erin had been waiting for over an hour with no luck, when she saw the 1957 black Desoto speeding down the road. It was going so fast, she decided it wasn't going to stop for her, if the driver even saw her.  
  
With a loud 'SCREECH' the car stopped and Erin peered in as the driver rolled down the widow.  
  
Erin poked her head through the window, meeting the driver's cold blue eyes. He had bleached blond hair that was gelled and combed back. He was very pale, unnaturally pale. Erin figured it must just look that way because he was wearing all black. Black pants, black T-shirt, black combat boots, and a long black leather duster.  
  
"Where you headed?" He asked.  
  
"New York City. I know it's far away but-"  
  
"Sounds great." He said, interrupting her. "Hop in."  
  
Erin opened the heavy car door, and threw her stuff in the back. The instant she shut the door, the car lurched forward.  
  
"Three rules." He said, looking at her while driving at a neck-breaking pace.  
  
"One; No opening doors or windows during the day."  
  
That was sort of odd, Erin though, but she stayed quiet.  
  
"Two; I am the only person allowed to drive my car. And three; I get to choose what music we listen to."  
  
Erin laughed lightly at number three. "Picky about your music, then?" She asked.  
  
"Don't want to waste my time with pop crap."  
  
"I'm Erin, by the way." Erin said.  
  
"Spike." He replied.  
  
"So, Spike." She asked, trying to make conversation. "Are you from England? Couldn't help noticing you're accent."  
  
"Yeah, originally from England. Been a lot of places since then."  
  
"So, why are you going to New York?"  
  
"Not necessarily New York." He said. "I'm going to find my girlfriend, Dru. I know she headed east, and she likes big cities."  
  
"So you're looking for an old girl friend?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll find her." Spike said with confidence. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing hitching to New York?"  
  
"Had to get out." She said, blushing. "That town was driving me insane."  
  
Spike laughed. "Yeah, place seemed almost as bad as the Hell mouth."  
  
"Some people like it." Erin said, wondering why she was defending her hometown.  
  
"Well, some demons like the Hell mouth."  
  
Erin had no idea what the Hell mouth was, and decided Spike must like to speak in metaphors or something . . . . . it didn't really matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was just starting to rise, and Spike was once again thankful for his blackened windows. He was tired, so he parked the car on the side of the road.  
  
Erin yawned sleepily.  
  
"You can sleep in the back, if you want." Spike told her.  
  
"Thanks." Erin mumbled, and crawled over the seat to stretch out in the back.  
  
Spike glanced at his new companion. She had definitely made the night pass quicker. As long as she didn't start opening the windows, she might find herself alive for a few more days . . . . .  
  
Spike closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So, what did you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, anything you want to say! 


	2. Dancing and Poker

Disclaimer: I still don't any of the right's to Buffy. Feel free to make any donations. ; )  
  
Previously: Spike picks up a hitchhiker, Erin. They're on their way to New York City.  
  
  
  
Hitchhiker's Guide to Vampires  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Dancing and Poker  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Spike glanced at the girl who was sitting in the front seat of his car, idly flipping through a magazine.  
  
It had been a little over a week since he picked her up, and Spike pretty much knew Erin's life story. And she his, except for the whole bit about him being a vampire . . . . . . .  
  
Thing was, when he had picked up the hitchhiker, he had planned on only keeping her until he felt like a snack. But for some reason Erin was different then most humans. There was something about her, and whatever it was, Spike found himself enjoying her company.  
  
They were in Spike's car, waiting for the sun to set. Once it did, then they could drive into town.  
  
"Bored luv?" He asked, watching Erin flip through the magazine for the third time.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fancy a game of poker?"  
  
Erin glared at him. "You cheat."  
  
"Do not!" Spike protested.  
  
"Yes you do. Besides, I don't have any more money, you won most of it last time."  
  
"We could play kitten poker."  
  
"Kitten poker?"  
  
"Or just use chips."  
  
"Fine." She agreed, rolling over into the backseat.  
  
Spike maneuvered into the backseat, and started shuffling.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're cheating!" Erin told Spike.  
  
"Am not." Spike smirked. "I'm just really good at poker."  
  
Erin rolled her eyes. "You can't be good at poker, It's a game of luck."  
  
"I guess I'm just an exception then."  
  
"Right, you just happen to get a royal flush almost every time."  
  
"Yep." Spike said. "Raise you four?"  
  
Erin grudgingly placed four more poker chips in the middle of the seat. "Show."  
  
Spike laid out his cards, revealing yet another royal flush.  
  
"Spike!" Erin squealed, tackling him.  
  
They wrestled in the back of the car, ending with a grinning Spike pinning Erin to the seat. He smirked, his body positioned inches above hers, preventing her from moving.  
  
"I won."  
  
"Did not. You cheated. Again."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
Erin was about to answer when Spike brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  
  
Erin looked up at Spike, startled. Then she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer, locking lips with him again. They pulled apart again, and Erin was breathing heavily. Spike sat up and leaned against the car door, pulling Erin with him so that she was sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest.  
  
Erin looked up at Spike, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "All right." She said. "Maybe you won that time."  
  
Spike laughed and kissed her again.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Want to stay in a hotel again, just for tonight?" Spike asked. The sun had finally set, and they were driving towards the town.  
  
"As in a shower that's not in a public bathroom and an actual bed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Of course! And maybe we could stay somewhere nicer this time?" Erin suggested.  
  
"Why not." Spike said, smirking. "I've got all that money I won from you."  
  
"Don't I know it." Erin said, as Spike stopped the car at a hotel. Spike reluctantly handed the car keys to the valet, though not until he gave the man a few death threats and warnings of what would happen if he even scratched the car. The man drove away carefully, and Spike wouldn't let Erin pull him inside until he was sure his car was not hurt.  
  
* * *  
  
Erin clapped her hands in delight as they opened the door to their room. It had plush carpeting, two queen sized beds, a small couch set in front of the TV, and a rather exquisite bathroom.  
  
"You want to go to a club tonight?" Spike asked, casually.  
  
"Sure." Erin said, trying not to show how excited she was. Spike always went off on his own at night.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour." Spike said, and headed out the door.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Spike walked back into the hotel, making sure there were no bloody remnants of dinner on him. He opened the door to his hotel room, and couldn't help licking his lips when he saw Erin.  
  
She was wearing leather boots, tight jeans and a dark green halter-top. Her red hair cascaded loosely past her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
They walked the short distance to a club, walking quickly through the cool air. They entered the club, where pop music was blaring loudly.  
  
"Pop crap." Erin muttered before realizing what she had said. "You've corrupted me!" She accused Spike.  
  
Spike laughed and led her on to the crowded dance floor. He pressed her body against his, and moved his hips in time to the music. Erin's hips followed his exact movements, their bodies in perfect harmony. The songs changed, and their rhythm altered, though always they stayed together.  
  
Erin moaned softly as Spike kissed her neck. He slowly dragged his tongue up her throat, until he was kissing her lips again. Erin parted her lips and her tongue explored the inside of his mouth, while they both subconsciously kept moving to the music.  
  
They moved, while kissing, so Erin was leaning against the wall, pulling Spike toward her, hands running up and down his back as he explored her mouth with his tongue.  
  
The song changed, and they resumed dancing. It when on like that for over an hour, dancing and kissing, dancing and kissing. Finally Spike led Erin over to a table and they ordered drinks. Erin was sitting on Spike's lap, and they soon abandoned their drinks and resumed kissing.  
  
Hours later they finally left the club, and walked slowly towards the hotel, neither vampire nor human feeling the cold of the air.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: So, what did you think? Now is the time when you press the little button labeled 'review' and review my story! Sorry it took so long to post this, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. 


	3. Kisses and Curses

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, though I wish it did.  
  
Previously: Spike picks up a hitchhiker, Erin, and things get romantic when they go to a club.  
  
Chapter Three: Kisses and Curses  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Erin pulled Spike into their hotel room, pushing the door shut behind her. He kissed her again as she slid the heavy leather duster off his shoulders. Erin ran her hands under Spike's shirt, over his cold, muscular chest as she pulled the shirt of his body.  
  
Spike made a noise that was something between a purr and a growl, as he ripped off Erin's shirt and unclipped her bra, pulling her closer to him. Pants came off and hands and tongues ran over each other's bodies, feeling, touching, tasting. They some how made their way over to one of the beds, never leaving each other.  
  
Spike could feel her pleasure as their bodies fused. That and his own passion gave Spike an overwhelming desire, and he growled again, pushing Erin farther into the bed.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Erin awoke in the afternoon, Spike's arms wrapped tightly around her. The heavy curtains drawn over the windows allowed only a small portion of sunlight to enter, keeping the room at half-light.  
  
Spike's hair, which was usually combed and gelled back, was now all tousled and sexy looking. Erin sighed as a sleeping Spike pushed himself closer to her.  
  
She knew this would never last, after all he was driving across country to get his ex-girlfriend back. Maybe it was better that way, now she didn't have to commit to anything. But Erin couldn't help thinking how nice it would be if Spike stayed, stayed with her.  
  
No, it's a lost cause. Erin told herself as she gently slid out of Spike's grasp. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy him while he was here. Erin reminded herself, remembering the feel of his flesh against hers. There was definitely a lot to enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike woke up a little while later, his naturally cold body still warm from last night. Erin walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, still slightly wet from her shower. She noticed Spike was awake and smiled brightly.  
  
"'Mornin' luv." He greeted. Erin even managed to look beautiful in a bathrobe. He thought, stunned.  
  
"I ordered room service." She told him. "You want anything."  
  
"Naw, not very hungry." He answered.  
  
"Whatever you say." She replied, running a finger slowly up his cheek.  
  
Spike grinned and pulled the slim red head back into bed with him.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Spike slid out of the bed, quietly dressing. It was had just gotten dark, he and Erin, who was now sleeping, had spent the entire day in their hotel room. He took one more glance at the girl sleeping before shutting the door behind him. Erin . . . . . she was something different.  
  
She was beautiful, definitely, but it was more than that. Something about her, Spike almost wanted to forget about Dru and spend the rest of his time with the bright-eyed girl.  
  
Which confused him. Vampires weren't supposed to fall in love with humans. "Not love." Spike told himself. "I just really like her."  
  
But that wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be simple: hungry vampire see human, hungry vampire kill human and suck them dry, hungry vampire no longer hungry. According to Spike's rules, Erin should no longer be alive.  
  
And that's what was bothering him; he didn't want to kill her.  
  
Spike's thoughts tumbled around in his brain, confusing him further. God he hated being confused.  
  
Spike entered a bar, and ordered a shot of whiskey.  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later, an extremely drunk Spike stumbled back to his car. When he had started to get pretty drunk, the bar tender had tried to withhold the bottle of whiskey from him. Now the bar tender had multiple bruises, and was short one bottle of whiskey.  
  
Erin was loading her bag into the car, Spike had mentioned something about leaving that night, and she wanted to be ready.  
  
"Get in the car." Spike said, words slightly slurred.  
  
Erin, sensing something different about him, quickly got into the car. Spike half fell into the drivers seat, and Erin only just had time to shut her door before Spike pressed down hard on the gas. They sped recklessly out of the parking lot, and into the busy street.  
  
"Spike!" Erin yelled, bracing herself. "Slow down!"  
  
"No!" He yelled, alcohol in his breath.  
  
The car screeched as they narrowly avoided running into another car.  
  
"You're drunk Spike!" Erin screamed at him. "Stop driving so fast."  
  
"No." Spike stated.  
  
"You're going to get us both killed!" Erin yelled. "You're going to drive strait into a car, or a building, or-"  
  
Erin was cut off as Spike slapped her.  
  
"Shut up!" Spike yelled back, turning on the radio so that rock music was blasting. "You should be dead already anyway!"  
  
They had somehow made it out of the town and were now speeding down a dark highway. Erin paused in shock, lightly touching her red cheek. This was not the Spike she was used to.  
  
"Spike." She said slowly. "Let me drive."  
  
"No. I am the only one who drives my car. I'm the Big Bad. You're a bloody human."  
  
"Spike!" Erin yelled as the car swerved again. She tried to grab the steering wheel.  
  
"You soddin' bint!" Spike growled, vamping. He threw Erin roughly into the back of the car.  
  
Erin tried to push herself back into upright position, as Spike turned his attention from the road and glared at her.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doin'? "  
  
Erin noticed the distorted features of his face, and her eyes widened in horror. She screamed and tried to push herself farther into the seat. Spike quickly covered her mouth with his hands.  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed and gave her one last push away from her. "Stay back there."  
  
Spike turned his attention back to the street just as the car swerved off the side of the rode. The music abruptly stopped and the headlights turned off.  
  
"Bloody fuckin' hell." Spike muttered before falling unconscious across the front seats of the car.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Sorry I've been so slow at posting lately. I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Interrogation

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Previously: Spike gets drunk and freaks Erin out when he gets violent and vamps . . . . .  
  
Hitchhiker's Guide to Vampires  
  
Chapter 4: Interrogation  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Spike awoke the next day, with a horrible hangover and the smell of fear in his car.  
  
Erin was still awake, huddled in the back seat. Spike had fallen so that he lay across the seats; she couldn't get out of the car with out possibly waking him up. Which was something she definitely didn't want to do. This Spike was so much different than the Spike she knew, and this Spike scared her.  
  
"What time 's it?" He asked groggily.  
  
Erin only tried to increase the distance between them.  
  
"Pet?" Spike asked. "Somethin' wrong?"  
  
Seeing Erin pressed against the backseat, memories of the night before came crashing back to him.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike muttered. "You probably hate me now."  
  
He didn't feel guilty; he was a vampire after all. But still, he wanted Erin to trust him, and now he had a feeling he had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"I got a bit drunk last night . . . . . " Spike tried to figure out what to say.  
  
"Only a little." Erin said sarcastically.  
  
"So maybe I got really drunk."  
  
"And almost killed me."  
  
"Right. Can't forget that part."  
  
"And slapped me."  
  
"Sorry?" Spike said, wondering if that was the right thing to say.  
  
"You better be." Erin glared at him; Spike was much less scary when he was trying to apologize.  
  
"Luv, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doin'. I'm sorry, okay? And whatever I said, I didn't mean it."  
  
Erin didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Spike asked, not knowing how to continue apologizing.  
  
"Maybe." She said. "But you've got to promise me two things."  
  
"What?" Spike asked, not willing to promise until he knew what he was promising.  
  
"One, no more getting drunk when you're around me."  
  
"Fine." He agreed, the girl had a point.  
  
"Two, you have to answer all my questions. Truthfully."  
  
"Sure." Spike said, casually, what harm could a question do? "Ask away."  
  
"Okay." Erin said, keeping the distance between her and Spike. "What did you do to your face?"  
  
"My face?" Spike hoped she hadn't seen him vamp.  
  
"Your face. And don't you dare start telling me I'm imagining things. You got all bumpy up in the forehead region, and your eyes changed color . . . . ." Erin was having trouble explaining it.  
  
"Stupid Bloke." Spike hit himself in the head. "Just go and vamp on the girl, now she'll really love you."  
  
"Spike?" Erin questioned. "Are you going to answer me or just sit there talking to yourself?"  
  
"Right . . . . ." Spike said, at loss for words. "Y' see, I'm not exactly human . . . . ."  
  
"That's kind of obvious. If you're not human, then what are you?"  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"As in 'I vant to suck your blood.' " She said, in a fake accent.  
  
"Well, yeah, but loose the accent."  
  
Erin laughed. "Very funny, Spike. But you don't seriously think I'm going to believe you, right?"  
  
"I am serious!" Spike protested. "Look, I'll show you."  
  
He vamped, causing Erin to scream and push herself away from him again. He quickly changed back to human features.  
  
"Don't do that." Erin told him.  
  
"Why?" Spike taunted. "Does it scare you?"  
  
"Well, yes! But that still doesn't prove you're a vampire."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Spike enthusiastically grabbed Erin's hand, and she flinched and pulled back from him.  
  
"C'mon pet, I won't hurt you." Spike reassured her.  
  
Erin cautiously held out her arm, and Spike pulled her hand up under his shirt. She ran her fingers up over his hard abbs, his chest, and . . . . .  
  
"See, no heartbeat." Spike explained.  
  
Erin pressed her hand over the place where his heart should have been.  
  
"That's weird." She commented, bringing her hand up to his neck. "No pulse either."  
  
"Told you so." Spike said triumphantly.  
  
"Would you bleed if I cut you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Remember the 'I want to suck your blood'? S' not my blood."  
  
"So you're telling me you drink blood? Why?"  
  
"Because, one: I need it to survive and two: It's good."  
  
"Ewwww."  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you're not a vampire."  
  
"Spike?" Erin asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to her question. "Where do you get the blood?"  
  
"Humans."  
  
"They give it to you?"  
  
Spike laughed. "Would you willing give me your blood? I kill 'em."  
  
"You can just do that? Kill them, not feel bad or anything?"  
  
"I've got no soul. Therefore, no guilt."  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a soul?"  
  
"That's reserved for the poofter."  
  
"Huh?" Erin asked, confused.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Will you do the vamp thing again?" She asked.  
  
"Promise not to scream?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Spike vamped and Erin carefully ran her hands over the ridges on his nose. She lifted his lip up and dragged and finger down one of his sharp fangs. She accidentally cut her finger on the tip of his fang, and before she could react, he licked the blood off. She quickly drew her hand back and looked at him from the back of the car.  
  
'That was just great.' Spike thought. 'Just start drinkin' from the girl, that'll make her trust you.'  
  
"Sorry." He said aloud, switching back to human face. "Is this little interrogation going to continue, or can I try to sleep off my hangover?"  
  
"Not my fault you have a bad hangover." Erin accused. "I've just got one more question."  
  
"All right, but after that I'm goin' back t' sleep."  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Spike paused, looking intently at Erin. "No."  
  
"Isn't that kind of strange?" Erin protested. "I mean, you were just telling me how you kill humans for blood. And I'm a human, and I've got blood."  
  
Spike sighed. "It's kind of been bothering me too, lately. I should have killed you by now. Sucked you dry. But I don't want to. And I don't plan to."  
  
"So you're not going to start attacking me then?"  
  
"Definitely no."  
  
"Fine then, go to sleep if that's what you want."  
  
Spike lay back down across the front seats, and promptly fell asleep. Erin stayed in the back, curled up against the seat, trying to process everything Spike had told her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
TBC . . . . . .  
  
AN: Okay everybody, this is reviewing time! Review please! 


	5. Mine

Disclaimer: Same as always, despite the title of this chapter.  
  
Previously: Spike gets drunk, which leads to Erin discovering that he is a vampire.  
  
AN: Review please! I love reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Hitchhiker's Guide to Vampires  
  
Chapter 5: Mine  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Erin walked down the dark street, thankful that it was empty. She really needed to think, and didn't want to bother making small talk with people she didn't know.  
  
How was it that out of all the people she could have hitchhiked with, she got a ride with someone who happened to enjoy sucking the blood out of people?  
  
And to make things worse, she had completely fallen for him. Earlier that day, she had watched Spike sleep, thinking of how he had picked her up planning to murder her - and she couldn't help wanting to kiss him.  
  
He was hot! And not only that, she loved everything about him. The way he walked around with his tough, don't-piss-me-off attitude, but could also be so sweet. She loved the way he moved, loved how no matter where he was he acted like it was his territory.  
  
He just had to be a vampire, didn't he?  
  
"Well, that's life." She muttered, glancing into a storefront window. This street was probably busy during the daytime; now, however, all the shops were closed and the place was completely deserted.  
  
Or at least, that's what she thought until she saw the reflections in the window. Erin spun around, meeting the eyes of four men who had quietly surrounded her, preventing her from running away.  
  
"What is a pretty little girl like you doing out here all alone?" The man nearest to her asked. He was tall and muscular, dressed all in black clothing. The other three men looked similar.  
  
"I'm walking." Erin said, trying to sound unafraid.  
  
"You'd better let us come with you," the man continued. "There are bad people who might be attracted to some one like you." This was rewarded with a chuckle from one of the other men.  
  
"I'm quite fine by myself, thank you." Erin said, and tried to walk away.  
  
"Oh, no." The man said, stopping her and pushing her against the wall. "I insist."  
  
"G-get away from me." Erin told him as the other three men began to come closer.  
  
"Or what?" He asked. "You'll scream? No one's going to hear you."  
  
"Besides." The man continued, sliding his hand up the inside of Erin's shirt. "All we want is a little fun."  
  
"Don't touch me!" Erin yelled, shoving the man away from her.  
  
"So, you want to play rough." He snarled, slamming Erin back against the wall and tearing off her shirt. "That's even more fun." Erin screamed, as loud as she could, until her mouth was covered and she was shoved to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike walked down the dark street, bored and slightly depressed. He had a feeling Erin would be leaving soon, and that upset Spike more than it should have. Normally he would go and drink until he was completely drunk, but he had promised the girl he wouldn't drink anything around her . . . . .  
  
He heard a scream that seemed to be only a few streets away, and a small grin played across his face. It was always fun to rescue people, beat off their attackers and watch as they finally began to hope they might live. And that was when you killed them.  
  
Besides, if he didn't do something he was going to end up brooding like the poofter. Spike set off at a run, using his vampire hearing to follow the sounds of struggle.  
  
As he got closer, Spike breathed in deeply, expecting the much-loved smell of fear.  
  
Well, he smelt fear. And Erin.  
  
Spike growled, and ran faster. If some one had dared to touch his Erin, to hurt her in any way, he was going to rip their throats out.  
  
Erin was on the floor, kicking at the man over her. He had managed to pull her pants mostly off, and was trying to pin her to the ground and straddle her.  
  
Spike vamped and jumped at the man over Erin, kicking his head and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Nobody touches what is mine." Spike growled, as Erin huddled against the wall.  
  
He grabbed another man and threw him against the wall. The man's head began to bleed, and he slumped, unconscious, only a few feet away from Erin who was now to terrified to move.  
  
The last two men quickly ran off down the street, trying to escape the murderous vampire. Spike was already planning just how he was going to torture them when he heard a small whimper from behind him.  
  
Erin. He had almost forgotten the girl was there, so caught up in what he was going to do to the bastards who had touched what was his.  
  
"Spike?" She asked quietly, preparing for the worst.  
  
"S'all right luv." Spike said, switching his face back to human features. "I'm here."  
  
He helped her up and she clung on to him, tears finally coming as she buried her head in his shoulder. She was shaking as Spike carefully took off his duster and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Shhhh." He said, trying to comfort her. "It'll be all right."  
  
Spike gently gathered the girl in his arms, and carried her back to his car.  
  
"S'all right." He said again. "I'm here."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
TBC . . . . . . .  
  
AN: Review please!!!! I would love to hear what you think of my story!! 


	6. Farewells

Disclaimer: As always, Not mine.  
  
Previously: A group of men attempt to rape Erin, but Spike stops them.  
  
Authors Note: Please, please, review and tell me if you like my story! Please!  
  
Hitchhiker's Guide to Vampires  
  
Chapter 6: Farewells  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Erin woke slowly, and her first sensation was the delicious smell of leather. The smell of leather combined with liquor, blood, smoke, peroxide, and something else . . . . . the something she could never describe. She murmured happily and wrapped Spike's duster tighter around her, opening her eyes slowly.  
  
She was sprawled across the queen-sized bed in a hotel room, with the curtains tightly closed to prevent any light from entering. Spike walked out of the bathroom, looking more concerned than she'd ever seen him.  
  
"You're awake!" Spike said, noticing Erin watching him.  
  
"Hey." She greeted, turning over slightly.  
  
"You alright?" Spike asked, the concern in his eyes deepening.  
  
"I think so." Erin replied, surprised he was so worried. "I'm just glad you came. 'Cause other wise . . . . . "  
  
"Bloody bastards." Spike muttered angrily. "If I ever find 'em I'm goin' t' -"  
  
"Drive railroad spikes through their heads and laugh as they scream?" Erin supplied.  
  
"Somethin' along those lines." Spike agreed, lying down on the bed next to her.  
  
"That doesn't bother as much as it should." Erin said, smiling lightly. She sat up, wincing with pain.  
  
"You sure they didn't 'urt you?" Spike asked, worried again.  
  
"I'm just a little bruised." Erin assured him. "It-it could have been a lot worse. He almost, they almost - oh God Spike, he was so strong . . . . What if . . . " Erin gave up talking as the tears started leaking out of her eyes.  
  
"But they didn't." Spike said tenderly, pulling Erin closer to him and letting her sob into his shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you come?" Erin asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
" 'Cause they were tryin' to hurt you."  
  
"But you're supposed to like that stuff, aren't you? Being all evil and what not."  
  
"It's different when it's someone I lo-" Spike paused. "Someone I care about."  
  
"Guess I'm just lucky then." Erin said, lying back down and closing her eyes.  
  
"Guess so." Spike got up to leave, wanting to let the girl sleep.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"Will you sleep with me?" Erin asked. "I mean, not sleep with me, you know, just sleep. With me."  
  
"Don' worry pet, I know what you mean." Spike laughed, curling up next to Erin and holding her close to him.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
It was 3 weeks later, and they were only about half a day's drive from reaching New York City.  
  
"Weird how I still measure things in days." Spike commented, staring up at the night sky. He and Erin were sitting on the hood of his car, Erin wrapped up in a blanket with Spike's arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You're going to kill me one day if you keep smoking." Erin said, as Spike used his free hand to take a drag from his cigarette. She didn't really mind him smoking, but couldn't help bugging him about it.  
  
"S' not creative enough." Spike disagreed. "Killing some one by smoking just isn't impressive anymore."  
  
"You know," Erin commented. "That whole 'death threat' thing you do is actually kind of cute."  
  
"Cute??!!!"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I am not cute!" Spike protested. "I'm evil, and bad, and sexy -"  
  
"Alright, you win!" Erin said laughing.  
  
"Always do." Spike said, smirking.  
  
Erin laughed again and played with his white-blond hair.  
  
"Only half a day's drive away." Spike repeated. "You sure your friend's goin' t' be there?"  
  
"Yeah, I called her yesterday. She's really excited to see me again."  
  
"I'll miss you." Spike said honestly.  
  
"Me too. Sure you can't stay around for awhile?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "I gotta find Dru."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." There was a pause as Spike tried to figure out how to explain it. "I've been with 'er for a hundred years, literally. I never left 'er. Even though she always went running back to Angelus when he beckoned, I didn't leave. I can't just leave 'er now."  
  
Erin sighed. "Alright. But promise you won't forget me? Even if you only remember me as 'the human who refused to die from second-hand smoking' . . . . .  
  
"I'll remember you as a lot more than that." Spike assured her, kissing the top of her head softly.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Spike watched Erin hug her friend - Michelle or something like that. It didn't really matter. It was a good thing the sun was preventing him from walking her into the apartment, Spike thought as he drove away. He was afraid if he didn't leave now, he never would.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Erin!" Erin's friend, Michelle, squealed as she opened the door to find the redhead there. "I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
The girls hugged and exchanged greetings.  
  
"So," Michelle asked as Erin watched the black Desoto she had come to know so well drive away. "How did you get from Wyoming to NYC?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
TBC . . . . . only one chapter left! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. What Feels Right

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Spike. If I did, do you really think I'd bother to write about him, when I could be doing much more, er, fun things?  
  
Previously: Spike and Erin separate, Erin staying in NYC and Spike going off to find Drusilla.  
  
AN: This is the last chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story!  
  
Hitchhiker's Guide to Vampires  
  
Chapter 7: What Feels Right  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~~ 2 months later ~~  
  
::::BING:::: The microwave beckoned, and Erin hopped up to get the popcorn. She waded through the sea of 5 or so girls sprawled over the living room floor, towards the kitchen.  
  
About a month ago, she'd found an apartment she could afford (with her roommate paying half) and had moved in. It was a nice place, although pretty small. Living room, kitchenette, bathroom, and two bedrooms.  
  
"Alright, we've got 'Dick', 'Zoolander', 'Sugar and Spice', and 'Moulin Rouge'." The blond girl, Sarah, told the rest of the girls as Erin took the popcorn out of the microwave. "Which one do we want to watch first?"  
  
Erin had invited some friends over for an all-girls night. Then again, it was almost always an all-girls night, as only two of them had boyfriends. They had decided on Zoolander, and the movie was just starting when some one knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Erin offered, as the rest of the girls stayed put with their eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Erin opened the door cautiously, letting in the cool night air, and saw the very last person she expected to see.  
  
He was just like she remembered him. A few inches taller than her, with the bleached-blond hair and pale skin. He was still wearing a completely black outfit, and those brilliant blue eyes stared into hers as a smirk played across his lips.  
  
"Spike?" She asked.  
  
"I found her, you know." He said, leaning casually against the invisible barrier. "I found Dru and everythin' should 'ave been right again. But it wasn't. Whatever we 'ad," he lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke slowly.  
  
"What we used to 'ave wasn't there anymore. I still care about 'er, but not like I used to. There was something missing, an' I guess Dru knew that, 'cause she left. Right now she's probably makin' it wit' some demon, and frankly, I don' care."  
  
"So you came here?" Erin said, slightly confused.  
  
"It wasn't supposed t' be like that." Spike said, discarding his cigarette. "Now I'm confused and . . . well, you know I hate being confused."  
  
"That I do." Erin said, laughing. "You want to come in?"  
  
Spike pulled back quickly as the barrier vanished beneath him.  
  
"Tryin' t' kill me, luv?" He asked, fondly playing with her fingers.  
  
"Of course I am." Erin said, pulling him inside. "That's why I invited you in."  
  
The door shut loudly behind them, grabbing the attention of the girls sprawled in the living room.  
  
"Everybody." Erin stated. "This is Spike."  
  
"Spike?" Michelle asked. "Isn't that the guy you hitchhiked all the way from Wyoming with?"  
  
"Yep." Erin confirmed.  
  
"Hottttttttt." Sarah stated, looking up and down Spike's body.  
  
"Sarah!" Erin protested, turning red. Spike only looked pleased.  
  
Erin, still holding Spike's hand, led him over to the couch. Due to lack of room, they were forced to sit very close together.  
  
"Which isn't necessarily a bad thing." Erin though as she rested her head against Spike's shoulder. "Not bad at all."  
  
* * *  
  
The movie went on, and it turned out to be pretty funny. The other girls would occasionally glance jealously at Erin, curled up against the bleached vampire.  
  
Spike's attention, however, was focused mainly on Erin, as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair. He inhaled her sweet scent and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
This felt right.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~~The End~~  
  
AN: Review! Please review! Also, If you liked this story, don't be shy about checking out some of my other ones too. : D 


End file.
